


It Hurts!

by babybam



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Injury, Lee Felix-centric, M/M, OT3, Tree Climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybam/pseuds/babybam
Summary: “That’s dangerous."“It’s also prohibited."Felix didn't mean to break his arm, but he did.





	It Hurts!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! nyooom here comes another felix fic because i love him. this was lowkey inspired by this one time when i climbed a tree but was too scared to come back down lmfao
> 
> this is maybe a little stupid and CRACK but we don't care lol also, while writing i realized that this probably could happen in the same universe as [We'll Find Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942296) but they are two completely separate works other than that!
> 
> i really wanted to name this fic "he need some milk" but who would click on that LMFAO
> 
> anyway, enjoy!

Felix wasn’t actually quite sure why he ended up in this situation. He was standing next to a tree, the _only_ tree, in the university’s courtyard. (It was strange, why was there only _one_ tree?) It had somehow started with Jisung telling some stupid story to him, Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin. Something about how only one person ever has climbed the tree. Hyunjin had laughed his ass off at the story while Seungmin had looked actually terrified. And Jeongin had called Jisung an idiot.  


So, for some reason, Felix was going to be the second person ever to climb _the tree_. It did have some good branches, so it didn’t look that impossible.

“You can do it,” Hyunjin said and patted his butt. 

“I know,” he huffed. He had to jump to reach the first branches, he didn’t have the best arm strength so he needed a little push from Hyunjin to be able to pull himself up.

After that, honestly, it wasn’t that hard. A few sticks scraped his hands every now and then but other than that, he made his way up quite easily.

“How high do I-,” he asked and looked down, _whoops_. Oh, he was _high_ , alright. He had never actually considered himself being acrophobic but this was something. He quickly averted his eyes and looked up again.

“Higher! That’s nothing,” Jisung yelled and Jeongin cheered too. 

“Easy for you to say,” Felix mumbled and continued climbing.

 

“ _Lee Felix!_ ,” he suddenly heard a loud shout and turned to look. Changbin, Chan, Minho and Woojin were all running across the courtyard, towards the tree. Jisung was waving at them enthusiastically.  


While looking around, Felix came to the conclusion that, yeah, he was high enough. His arms were getting tired and he was getting scared of going higher. He felt his whole body tremble a little as he looked down. He tried not to think about what would happen if he now fell down.

-

“What the hell are you doing?” Chan asked once they reached Jisung, Jeongin, Hyunjin and Seungmin. Changbin had rolled his eyes real hard when he had seen the message in their groupchat about Felix attempting to climb the tree.

“He’s quite high already,” Changbin mumbled and wrapped his arm around Hyunjin’s waist.

“What even brought you all to this,” Woojin asked. Everyone was looking up at Felix, who wasn’t climbing anymore but looking around.

“Jisung told a story about the only person who has climbed the tree, well I mean, they’re not the only person anymore… But that’s not the point. Apparently, that person almost died because they fell down,” Hyunjin said, laughing. Changbin frowned, he didn’t like the idea of Felix falling down, too.

“That’s dangerous,” Minho said.

“It’s also prohibited,” Chan said, rolling his eyes. Changbin looked at him, he hadn’t known that. Chan just shrugged.

“Felix! You should come down!” Chan said loudly, Felix gave them a thumbs up. Jisung was furiously snapping pictured of him.

“I can’t believe you let him do that,” Changbin mumbled to Hyunjin, who just snorted.

-

Going down turned out to be terrifying. It was way worse than climbing up because he had to look down the whole time and make sure he didn’t miss the branch. It also felt a little anticlimactic to just immediately go back down, he had just… Climbed a tree. Were they supposed to get something out of this?  


He suddenly stopped, he was all the way up there so why didn’t he think of taking pictures. The view was great, after all, and it wasn’t every day he got to see the campus from a tree. His left hand had a tight grip on a branch while he took his phone from his pocket with his right hand.  
He snapped a few nice pictures before continuing his way down.

“That was kinda boring,” he said to his friends once he was close to them again. 

“True, but I got some funny pictures. You literally look so scared in this one,” Jisung laughed and looked at his phone. Felix rolled his eyes and dropped down, he only had a couple of branches to go until he’d reach the bottom ones and then he’d just have to jump.

“I took some pictures too,” Felix mentioned, he’d have to check if they were good.

Felix placed his feet on another branch and it felt dangerously weak. He hesitated for a second until decided to take the risk, he didn’t really have many other options anyway. It was the wrong decision though. There was a loud crack and the branch gave out. Felix’s grip on the other branches wasn’t strong enough, so he fell. 

 

It was all a blur to him. Many people yelled and in one swift swoop Felix met the ground with a loud thud. He ended up on his left side with his arm trapped under him. He _felt_ and _heard_ his arm crack. His vision swam and it felt like his arm was suddenly on fire.

“Felix, oh my God,” someone, probably Hyunjin, exclaimed.

“I have it on video!” Jisung yelled hysterically, Felix would have to check that out later but now all he could think about was the _pain_. His eyes watered as he struggled to flip on his back.

“It hurts!” he wailed. His whole body was shaking and he couldn’t think straight.

 

“What hurts, baby?!” Hyunjin asked, he was kneeling next to Felix and helped him on his back. He looked desperately to Changbin who was on Felix’s other side. 

“My arm!” Felix yelled and then tears were rolling down his cheeks, he continued his hysterical blabbering. Everyone was gathered around him and Hyunjin looked at Chan, Woojin and Minho for help. They were the oldest, they’d know what to do!

“Felix,” Chan said calmly, Changbin was trying to wipe Felix’s tears away. 

“Take a deep breath, calm down. We’re gonna take you to the nurse,” Chan spoke, he was squatting next to Changbin. Felix managed to at least stop panicking and wailing. Hyunjin and Changbin helped him to stand up, careful not to jostle his arm. Hyunjin was afraid Felix would pass out, because honestly, it really looked like he would.  


Once Felix was back on his feet, he pulled his left arm to his chest, crying out as doing so and another set of tears rolled down his cheeks. Changbin carefully wrapped his arm around Felix’s waist and started leading them towards the school building. Hyunjin was walking on Felix’s other side and could see him trembling as they walked, he put his hand on Felix’s back and rubbed gently.

“At least now we know that no one can climb the tree without falling,” Jisung said, still sounding a bit hysterical.

“You should try next,” Changbin suggested. Hyunjin bit his bottom lip, he knew Changbin wasn’t blaming Jisung for anything, but it had been Jisung’s idea and Changbin probably wasn’t happy about it. Hyunjin felt bad for having just agreed to the idea.  


Their group got a good number of weird glances thrown their way as they walked through the hallways towards the nurse’s office. Hyunjin didn’t blame them though, their group of friends was big anyway and with Felix having tear tracks on his face and looking out of it, they were probably quite the sight. 

-

A couple of hours later Felix was sitting in a doctor’s office at the hospital. He had just had his arm put in a cast and was waiting for the doctor to prescribe him some stronger pain medication because apparently his arm could ache quite a lot. He had been told that if the bone didn’t heal correctly, he could need a surgery, which terrified him very much. He was just hoping for the best though and the doctor seemed positive too.  


When his friends had bought him to the nurse and told her what had happened, she had immediately called an ambulance. There wasn’t really anything she could do at the university. Felix had, technically, been allowed to take one person with him in the ambulance but somehow Hyunjin and Changbin both had squeezed themselves in. Changbin held his right hand the whole way. He had been put in a drip in the ambulance to relieve his pain and once the medication had kicked in, his shock finally completely wore off, too.  


Felix looked at the doctor as she handed him a few sheets of paper and started speaking. She told him how to shower with the cast, since it shouldn’t get wet, and told the date for his checkup appointment and how to use the medication. Felix listened intently and kept nodding, he was wishing to leave already.

“Have a good day and don’t climb any trees for a while,” the doctor said when Felix opened the door to leave. He laughed and bowed to her. When he stepped out, Hyunjin immediately jumped him.

“Hi,” Felix smiled and giggled when Hyunjin kissed his cheek.

“Naww, why is it just white? It looks boring, you should’ve picked pink or something,” Minho whined, looking at Felix’s cast. Felix rolled his eyes.

“All of you really didn’t have to come,” Felix pouted. The others had taken the bus and had been sitting in the hospital all these hours.

“Of course, we had to!” Jisung said and took Felix’s hand, pushing Hyunjin away in the process. Changbin raised his eyebrows and Hyunjin just shrugged.

“Just to warn you, you might get in trouble since it literally is prohibited to climb on the tree,” Chan said as they walked out the hospital and to the nearest bus stop.

“That’s a weird regulation,” Changbin said, Felix agreed. Why had the university felt the need to specifically prohibit tree climbing?

-

When they arrived back to the university it was nearly six in the evening and Felix freaked out when he realized all of them had literally missed half their classes. They assured him that none of them cared, it did make Felix feel a little bit better.  


They all piled in Jisung and Felix’s room, Jisung had pulled out a pen and was now leaning on Felix’s shoulder and drawing hearts on the cast. He looked upset and Felix frowned.

“Hey, you know, it’s not your fault,” Felix said quietly and Jisung looked up. 

“But it is, I basically forced you up that tree,” Jisung said an Felix shook his head.

“You didn’t, I could’ve said no, but I agreed. If there’s a person to blame, it’s me. I was the one climbing,” Felix said, he didn’t want anyone blaming themselves for what had happened. It wasn’t their fault.

“And you,” he said and turned to Hyunjin. He knew Hyunjin was feeling guilty because he _knew_ Hyunjin. “Don’t blame yourself either,” he said and pointed at him, staring him dead in the eye. 

“It was a stupid idea but it was an accident and accidents happen,” Woojin said and Felix nodded. Changbin, who was sitting on Felix’s other side, took his hand and kissed his knuckles.

“Next time you kids need to contact us before you do anything stupid, and not while it’s already happening,” Changbin said. Felix whined, Changbin was only _a year_ older than them.

“Sure, old man,” Felix grumbled and Changbin laughed at him.

 

Their hangout turned into a study group in no time. They did study together regularly anyway and after having missed half the day, it just felt logical to do some work. Felix was glad that it was his left hand he broke and not the right one, otherwise writing would be hard. Although it wasn’t easy to type on the computer anyway. Jisung was, still, doodling something on his cast and Felix looked down to see him writing something. The others had left their marks on the cast as well, Changbin’s being the most apparent one. He had just written “CHANGBIN” in huge letters in the middle. Then Hyunjin had added “I love” with slightly smaller letters on top of it. _I love CHANGBIN._

“What are you writing?”

“Wait,” Jisung said and looked like he was trying to hold in a laugh. Suspicious. Felix waited for him to finish before moving his arm to take a closer look.

_He need some milk._

“Oh my God,” Felix said and Jisung started laughing loudly, startling Jeongin and Seungmin, who were on the floor. Felix couldn’t hold his giggles in either and soon the two were laughing with tears in their eyes.  


The joke wasn’t that funny, really. Maybe they were just too tired.

“Oh! Do you want to see the video I took?” Jisung asked, most likely referring to the video where Felix fell. He grimaced but he was curious.

“Jisung, do your homework,” Seungmin said. Jisung didn’t listen, he tilted his phone screen so Felix could see. Changbin pressed closer to Felix to see as well and the others gathered around, too.

Felix flinched when he hit the ground, he still could remember the snap he had heard even though it wasn’t audible in the video. The video was a mess after that and Jisung’s incomprehensible screaming was heard loudly, which was very funny. Felix’s own pained screams were heard too and he didn’t even remember screaming that much.

_“I have it on video!”_ Was the last thing heard in the video before it cut off. Jeongin was laughing hard at Jisung’s screaming, Felix didn’t blame him. It was funny. Jisung then proceeded to show him some pictures he had taken while Felix had still been in the tree.  
In the end Chan almost ended up taking his phone away because none of them could concentrate on their homework while Jisung kept talking.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos and comments :D


End file.
